Warwick/Strategy
Jungling and Laning * Though strategy may vary from one to another, he is an excellent jungler and a powerful solo laner. ** Warwick's jungling prowess comes from his ability to remain at full or near-full health while jungling, even with the use of very little potions with proper masteries/runes. This gives him an advantage when counter-jungling (invading the enemy jungle to disrupt the strategy of the enemy jungler or to kill him) and when being counter-jungled. With enough skill, Warwick's jungle route can be done with just two potions, allowing extra money for wards or his next item. ** Many of the strategies can be used at any Summoner level and do not require specific runes most of the time. However, without decent runes and masteries, he is quite slow and is bound to lag behind even if it's possible to clear the jungle without dying. ** If you want to jungle well on Warwick it is recommended to use runes giving attack speed to maximize the health regeneration from as well as increasing his speed. ** Be sure to jungle only if you have a good champion that can solo a lane on your team (1v1 or 1v2 depending if the other team has a jungler). ** If jungling, take care not to be ganked while fighting the in the beginning of the game. This can be avoided by changing where you start, or even waiting to see where all the enemy champions are first. * Due to the fact that can remain at full health in the jungle allows him to take many jungle routes making it difficult to be counter-jungled. ** Many of the same strengths which help Warwick jungle well helps him solo lane efficiently against many champions. Due to his dealing a large chunk of damage as well as healing Warwick he can easily pressure his opponent while remaining at high health. ** When solo laning Warwick you want a completely different set of runes and masteries than when jungling, what you have to remember is that the focus won't be on killing creeps fast but sustaining yourself while harassing the enemy. So instead of focusing on your auto attack you should use defensive runes and masteries to minimize damage while using spell penetration marks to maximize the effectiveness of . * To maximize your ganking pressure you can force them to use their escape summoners such as or before using your . Skill usage * can help a lot when pushing a lane since it will increase the attack speed of both you and your allies. * Turn off to fool weakened enemies into thinking that you are not nearby, but don't forget to turn it on again later. * excels at hunting down fleeing or weakened enemy champions after teamfights. At max level, reveals the location of enemy champs with less then 50% health from great distances and gives him a large boost in speed for chasing, it also reveals their locations for all friendly champs, making escapes very difficult while also preventing bush jukes. * Once hits level 6, his ganking ability becomes vastly greater as his can almost ensure at least one enemy will die in a gank. * is also very useful in killing his pursuers. While running, cast to regain most of the health you have lost, then spam the rest of your skills. This should shut down your pursuer's hope in killing you. * Take care when initiating a teamfight with , as the enemy team will likely focus you quickly. * When ganking, try saving for later in the fight when enemies are trying to run away. This way you have a higher chance of getting a kill, however it is sometimes better to use to suppress your target until your team catches up to them. * Only initiate the fight when your team can focus down an opponent to ensure they won't escape. * When choosing a target for , be careful of targets who have spell-blocking abilities or , as it will completely negate the suppression on your ultimate. * Casting on the enemy carry is the priority for Warwick in any team fight. The cooldown on the skill is relatively short, so don't be afraid to use it if you think it will grant your team a kill. * is easily disrupted by a stun, knock-up or suppression, so wait for the enemy disables to be used before using this ability. * Due to the health regeneration from and , excels at 1v1 fights. Use this knowledge to your advantage. Build usage * has many paths for jungling. Choosing the safest or quickest path is up to you. When jungling runeless, Warwick should start off with the general and five s. However, if you have a suitable runepage for jungling, you may also opt to choose the and one route to speed up your jungle time. * His ultimate procs all on-hit effects such as , , and five times, and once or twice. Using gives it full stacks for , , , deals the fourth strike damage from and will deal 20% of their HP (4% per strike) as magic-damage. * A is great when you use on an enemy champion allowing him to keep the suppression or give them second thoughts. * Due to the high damage and heal on , works very well if you give him lots of resistance combined with spell penetration, while building him lots of proc effects like and is attractive you risk making him a walking ultimate who will die very easily. * By building him tankier, on the other hand becomes incredibly hard to kill due to high healing while still being able to put out hefty damage on the enemies carries without having to fear sudden death. This will also maximize the effectiveness of any proc items you get by allowing him to stay in the fray for longer. * Getting a will greatly increase Warwick's survivability while he attacks as the healing from his and will be increased, giving him an advantage in a 1v1. Recommended builds Countering *Buying a can force Warwick to get closer to you in order to use to break your shield before using his ultimate . *Against a tanky , build magic resist to lower the damage from his main damage source: . *Against a jungle , since his dps come from attack speed and on hit effect items (typically a and often ), the counter is attack speed debuff: and along with champions like , and or any other tank/offtank with an attack speed debuff such as or . *Getting health regeneration early on can be an effective counter against a laning Warwick, as his harassing is limited to using . Category:Champion strategies